DBZ Hero's: Chibi Years
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: AU! Our favorite hero's have not even been thought of yet until a series of events. Their parents have been going through high school drama...when the plot thickens...will our hero's arrival be more complicated then growing up? Summary inside!
1. Summary

**A/N:** This is a big thing for me…so as a writer I'm proud to finally own my own lap top. Now where ever life takes me I can still write to my adoring fans…all four of you. I'm just playing around. Anyway, while surfing the internet I discovered a site that seemed to have every DB/Z/GT, including the movies, characters important or, having value in the successful series. So my mind has been slightly turned a bit, I have a new look on thing. So read the summary and find out…

------------

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own DB/Z/GT, nor the movies, or manga…they are not mine or I would be stinking rich a and we would know what really happened between Bulma and Vegeta. _

------------

------------ 

_**Last Time:**_ There was no last time this is your sneak peak at what I hope will develop into a very popular series of stories.

------------

_**Chapter Rating: K (G):**_ Completely harmless, may contain preview of adult live situations.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

In the year 2119 A.D. man is starting to understand their limitations, as well as their most important discoveries…and inventions.

Some say that the richest street in the world, Capsule Street, where the most powerful people in the world live. It contains the three largest company leaders in the world. The three companies are famous for their work, but two are in higher leagues with one another.

The first that lives on the street are the Briefs family, when Mr. Briefs was only eighteen he invented a storage capsule, and ever since have been manufacturing things to put into those capsules. He married his high school sweet heart and began a family strait out of high school.

The second that lives on the street, strait across from the Brief's family, is the Ouji's. When Mr. Ouji's father was killed, Mr. Ouji had to take over, at the mere age of 16. His Uncle raised him and helped him run the business, while his nephew could complete his schooling. Mr. Ouji married a his high school sweet heart, and have been trying to begin their family. Ouji Industries, is a company that manufactures parts, so much of what Capsule Corp. uses is manufactured by Ouji Industries.

The third is none other than Frost Incorporated. They have been developing a device that will allow people to travel in space through hyper freezing, so they are incapable of aging through space traveling. They are also helping leading scientist to find worm wholes to other strange planets.

Life is just getting great for the world, when our hero's enter the world, and have to live out their…Chibi Years…

* * *

_Well wasn't that good? This is kind of the foot note. I will be using a lot of the original characters but, the original main characters (Bulma, Vegeta, ect.) will have large or small families…I just like the idea. Most of the main character's siblings will be made up by me._

_As for non-human characters like Piccolo and so on everyone will be human, but they will possess the traits as the original character does. Well if you need to ask any questions…ask in a review…._

* * *

_**Next Time:** Life comes to a slow halt for the Brief's what will the young couple do? _

_Parental Saga: High School Shock_

* * *

**_A/N:_** There you all go I hope that you will join me next time…I would also like to state that this is eventually going to turn into a Bulma and Vegeta Romance story…but for right now when their still young' they will have cute stuff and jealousy issues. You, the readers have a obligation to this story you will be somewhat help me with what I should throw at them next, you'll have to read and see if I like the idea.

* * *

_**Thank You**_

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_R&R_


	2. Parental Saga: High School Shock

**A/N: **I've finally come back from surgery and I feel good enough to start updating my stories to all you lucky fans out there…so I have nothing more to say…

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own DB/Z/GT, nor the movies, or manga…they are not mine or I would be stinking rich a and we would know what really happened between Bulma and Vegeta.

* * *

_

_**A Special Thank You to Summary Reviewer (s): **_

_lor

* * *

_

_**Last Time: **Last time you got a sneak peek at what was coming your way. _

_**Chapter Rating: **K+ (PG): Contains adult issues that younger audience may not understand…but otherwise pretty clean.

* * *

_

**Parental Saga: High School Shock**

* * *

"She's pregnant!" a snide whisper was giving to another of the many gossipmongers in the hall. 

"Yeah, she's so hot to! I mean she's dating one of the rich kids…." another remarked.

"…but he's such a book worm…can you imagine that she actually likes him?" the rude teen grunted back.

Soon everything stopped. Everyone was staring at the two girls passing down the hall. Remarks where made in total silence as the two girls made their way to their lockers.

"Rosi…there all talking about me again." a wavy long blonde hair teen hugged her books close to her chest as she looked to her best friend.

The news had come as a shock to her as to anyone else. I mean, they had only had sex once…and look at the result. She was three months and something had slipped about it. Her parents and her boyfriends parents had agreed that Bunny would attend school until she began to significantly show. They had also come to a wedding date…Bunny would soon be Mrs. Briefs. She was marrying into a wealthy family so her children would have the best.

"Oh sweetheart, don't listen to them, The only reason why they're talking about you is because they have nothing better to do." Rosicheena reassured her friend.

Rosicheena was a beauty to behold herself. Dating one of the most wealthiest family's son in West City.

Ouji Industries was the biggest industries around in production, the family got quite of a bit of media attention, so Rosicheena had the paparazzi after her. After all she was dating Veldock Ouji.

"So where are our hansom boyfriends, I wonder?" Rosicheena said to the distracted normally ditzy best friend!

"You know your boy! He either got called by his uncle for business or he's at practice. Mine is probably teachering the teachers." they both laughed.

"What's so funny here?" asked a very good looking teen. His hair in disarray, choosing it's own set directions. They had once tried to comb it but, all that really happened was that they lost the brush. Attached to the boy was a short girl. She had a pretty face but you could tell she had been upset for her make up was smeared all over.

"Hey Bardock!" both Bunny and Rosicheena said in unison.

"We heard through the rumor mill about things…" at these word the girl once again slowly broke down in tears. Her long black hair sliding in her face and sticking to the mess of things on her face already.

"What's wrong Rayne?" Bunny dropper her current issues to boot and automatically sought to help her friend as soon as she found out the reason. That was the great thing about Bunny no matter the problem she had she would always stop her life to help you. In fact she was voted most likely to become a school counselor, but those dreams where crushed now. Well, maybe.

"It's terrible…what are we going to do" Rayne was obviously to upset to give anyone the news. So they went to the next best thing. Bardock. As if he knew that they where going to turn and ask him he began to explain.

"This morning when I went to go pick Ray up she told me she was worried about something, and when we tested…it was positive." that was all Bardock said. He said this quietly to; he didn't want anyone else to hear. Word already got out about Bunny and if people found out about Rayne, then Kame only knows what rumors would sprout out of the two friends, in one of the most well know groups in school, being pregnant at the same time.

"You mean?" Bunny almost said all to loud and naively.

"I'm pregnant!" Rayne said quietly as her hopeless crying had stopped.

Instead of judgment Bunny skipped forward and gave her friend a big bear hug.

"We're going to be mums together!" she whispered in half excitement and the other half relieved that she was not the only one.

"Next thing you know I'll be pregnant!" Rosicheena spoke to break some of the loose tension building in the air between friends.

"Oh no Rosi…your smarter then us we made a mistake that we can't go back on…" Rayne spoke softly as Bunny let her out of the embrace.

"You know you two can always get…" Rosicheena was cut off by her more than angered best friend now.

"NO WAY! You know we could never do that Rosicheena!" Bunny only said her best friend's name when she was mad at her and right now she was a little more than peeved at the remark she had just made.

"Yeah Bunny is right. My child weather it's boy or girl deserves a chance." Rayne nodded supporting her blonde friend.

Rosicheena nodded her head. All the sudden she felt out of place. Both of her best friends in the world were going to have babies and her and her boyfriend of almost three years where just well prepared she guessed.

Everyone was in their senior year and it was only half way through third quarter when the most scandals happen and it seemed that this year it was their year to be targeted.

"Yes, I should not have said anything I know you girls all to well to even imply that suggestion." Rosicheena was all to shocked when she felt two hands snake their way around her waist and a large head resting on her right shoulder.

"What is everyone so glum?" a deep voice came from the man. He was wearing a green football jersey and with a yellow number nine on the back and front; and on the back in big bold letters was the name Ouji.

"You know about Bunny, well we just found out Ray is _'well you know'_ too!" Rosicheena hinted hoping her boyfriend got the idea and by the look on his face he seemed to pick it up.

"No, kiddin'!" he said.

"Veldock, please keep quite about it!" Bardock almost sounded like he was silently pleading for it.

"No, problem. Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell Bunny that her soon to be hubby…wants you to meet him in the library. It's something big I guess."

"Oh well I think I know what it's about!" Bunny said running off in the direction of the library, and leaving her friends in complete shock and total oblivious to anything that was going on.

* * *

_**Next Time: **Everything is changing when one of our expecting couples is rushed to the hospital. _

_Parental Saga: Double the Trouble

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm really anxious to get our gang together but first I got to get it set up so in the next chapter expect to new people and possible some babies. I'll update as soon as I can. This chapter was a little short so I'll try to make the others longer but remember, I'm a busy lady.

* * *

_**Thank You**_

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_**R&R**_


	3. Parental Saga: Double the Trouble

**A/N: **Been a while since I have updated a story so here it is…

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own DB/Z/GT, nor the movies, or manga…they are not mine or I would be stinking rich and we would know what really happened between Bulma and Vegeta. _

_**A Special Thank You to Reviewer (s):**_

_MusicISpassioN_

_**Last Time: **__We met the future parents of the ever popular Z gang, and that Bunny isn't the only one expecting._

_**Chapter Rating: **_

* * *

* * *

She ran down a chaotic hallway, her arms pumping as she ran. Her long black hair flowing out; catching on her sticky lip gloss. Panting she pushed her way out of the building where she was met by a cheerful face.

"Rosicheena, please you act like there is a baby on the way!" Veldock laughed as students poured out from the high school building, the school day was out and a call had caught her special needs for the rest of the day.

"Yeah…well…you could definitely say that," she panted and gave her loving boyfriend a kiss on the mouth. It took a minute for Veldock to put two and two together before the thoughts registered.

"Do you mean?" Veldock gulped.

"Yeap, Kin just called; Bunny's water broke nearly twenty minutes ago! We have to meet them at the hospital, NOW!" she shouted as she pulled out her flip phone and started dialing numbers as Veldock got in his new car.

* * *

Bunny panted trying to count and remember what exactly the instructor said at the same time. All her mind was on was the constant nagging pain.

School was nearly out and Bunny was taking online classes so she could finish off the year in high school and have at least a high school degree. Lucky for her newlywed husband he would soon be in college and he was already the vice-president of his fathers business, Capsule Corp.

They had a nice mansion on Capsule Street that was paid for by all parties, Bunny's parents, Kin's parents, and the newlyweds. Already they where on the front of tabloids and news topics that it was hard for them to not be the daily gossip of the school.

Rayne was still in the hospital with her new born, Raditz, he was born a whole month early, and he was now two days old. Bardock was probably on his way to the hospital now that school was over. Rayne and him had been married not long after Bunny's and Kin's wedding. They had bought a nice house with the help of their parents and settled in on the outskirts of town, so Rayne would be able to take care of things while Bardock went to college.

"Ow ow ow," Bunny panted as another contraction raked her body of its attention. She was beginning to think that maybe it didn't look as easy as Rayne had taken it.

"Thank god, we're here!" Kin said and immediately turned all efforts of his attention toward the present issue.

"Bunny, you stay in the car I'll get you a wheelchair!" Bunny could do little more then nod her head as she panted for air. Running into the large building and going to the front desk at the Emergency Maternity Room.

"Excuse me! My wife…she's…she's uh in labor," Kin panted with the worry of being a new father in a manor of hours and from the distance he had run.

"Yes sir. I'll have someone help you," Kin rested against the counter and went through his disordered thoughts. Combing his purple tresses back but, they just fell back into place. The receptionist dialed a number and sure enough a man with a chair came from behind the double doors.

* * *

"This way," Kin was quick to grab him up; he really wanted to get back to his wife. When they had arrived at the car, two other people where standing next to the open door one standing the other holding and instructing a sweat soaked Bunny.

"Great you're here," Kin gave a big sigh of relief as Rosicheena tried to comfort her best friend. Veldock smiled at Kin as to say congratulations. The man with the wheelchair offered Bunny a hand to help her into the chair but, Rosicheena had got her covered.

"Where's Bardock?" Kin asked Veldock as they walked back to the hospital doors.

"He's a little late because, his college interview is today. He said he would be here around five, depending how it goes." Veldock replied he looked at his friend. The poor guy was starting to show how nervous he was.

"Don't worry Kin, you'll both make it through this fine." he patted his friend on the back and they entered the Maternity Ward.

"Hello, my wife is in labor." Kin said to another receptionist that replaced the other.

"Name?" she said opening something up on her computer then pushing her wire framed glasses higher on the bridge of her nose.

"Bunny Lexis Briefs, maiden name Suli. I'm the father, Kin Riis Briefs!" he said as he heard Bunny give out a painful moan.

"Thank you, fill this out and we'll get your wife set up and see how the babies coming." she handed him a clipboard with forums on it. A nurse came and retrieved Bunny and had disappeared.

Rosicheena found it hard for her to sit still and got up from the waiting room.

"They can't expect us to just wait here!" she paced her long wavy hair bouncing with her furious rant.

"Hey babe, you can always go see Rayne!" Veldock said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, maybe that will waste some time, thanks babe!" she kissed him on the mouth and went of to her beloved friend Rayne's room. She was the only one that didn't know that Bunny had gone into labor now.

Her mother usually stayed with her during the day and when Bardock comes he relieves her so she can get some rest.

Rayne had a difficult pregnancy and after the birth of Raditz her fever still hadn't come down, so she was unable to feed her premature baby. Rosicheena snuck into a quite room looking at a bed she saw a very asleep Rayne. Rosicheena moved slowly away but it was too late, Rayne had already woke up. Rayne was very simple to wake.

"Oh, Rosi what are you doing here? I thought you were Bardock, not that I mind it's you I was just saying."

"No, honey I'm sorry I woke you…it's just that Bunny is in labor…"Rosi got a gasp out of the now alert Rayne.

"How exciting! Is she okay?" Rayne answered in a rushing tone as if the baby would be born before she had the chance to know anything about it.

"We just arrived there setting her up in the delivery section…apparently Bunny and Kin decided to have a C-Section." Just as Rosi finished Bardock walked through the doors with a bunch of balloons and flowers.

"I got your message Rosi…Bunny is a strong girl she'll get through it," he then walked over to his wife and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Bardock, would you mind if you came with me? Rosi asked Bardock, Rayne was suffering from lose of blood…her poor little body couldn't hold the pregnancy; so she could not carry the baby full term. Bardock looked over at his suffering wife hoping that she would give him a sign and sure enough she did, by the simple gesture of cocking her head to the side.

"Just give Bunny my love!" she said as one of her best friends and husband silently agreed with her.

Soon enough Rosi and Bardock arrived to the Birthing Ward.

"May I ask which room I should go to while my dear friend, Bunny Briefs, is giving birth to her baby. " Rosi exaggerated to the attendant behind the front desk. The woman went to her work and soon sputtered out the answer.

"In the Presidential Section, Ward B…this lady shall escort you and brief you on all there is to know."

"Thank you!" Rosi said and turned to the small woman in round glasses and her brunette hair, swept up in a bun.

"Lead the way…" Bardock gestured forward.

"As you both know that your friend is in labor, I'll jump ahead to the details." the woman said as they passed through the halls.

"Mrs. Briefs is very lucky to be permitted in the Presidential Section of the Birthing Ward, for it has the best doctors and each birth room has it's own guest room, as well as birth room that is for the mother and baby, of course." she took another deep breath and continues as they looped around the center.

"You will all be waiting in the guest room and shall not, at any time, enter the birth room; until the birth is over." she stopped everything and opened a door that said, Ward B."

"This is your stop and I wish your friend the best of luck." she gave a smile and let Rosi and Bardock enter.

"Wow, this is sure nice," Bardock said feeling a little regret for his wife's labor.

"Yeah, I suppose. Now all we have to do is wait." Rosi said. She plopped down on the loveseat with her high school sweet heart and gave a big sigh.

After a few hours, the group was getting nervous but they knew that she was in the best of care. They all were a bit curious as to why Bunny chose the C-Section. They settled on the fact of Rayne's untimely birth of Raditz.

The time was 11:45 P.M, when they saw very tired and at the same time proud new father.

"Kin, how is she? Can we see her? Can we see the baby?" Rosi began what seemed an endless loop of questioning.

"Yes, everything has settled down. We have quite a surprise for you all." Kin said with a smirk on his face.

"Good surprise or bad surprise?" Rosi next question was asked with bewilderment.

"You'll see; follow me." Kin ended his sentence and pushed open two large double doors labeled, Birthing Room. Everyone looked tired and relieved from the pressure of the stress. The room had been cleaned and the lights where dimmed giving the room a much better, home feeling.

In the center of the room was a King sized bed, where Bunny Briefs lay with her two new born babies…wait…two? The group was in amazement.

"So this is the reason for the C-Section?" Veldock asked in the silence.

"Yes, the first one was breach, and a natural birth would have put a large strain on them all." Kin smiled with wet eyes at the new family.

"I'm surprised the paparazzi and media haven't come knocking yet.

"Ya, well my dad paid them off at least until we leave the hospital. They'll love it all so best keep calm for now." Kin replied. He was starting to worry about Rosicheena for she had not moved or even blinked yet.

He spoke to soon.

"Oh Bunny, I'm so happy for you," she said in a low voice and not to wake the babies.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Well, their both boys…" Bunny gave an exhausted smile at her friend and husband. Looking down at the two blonde haired children. One rapped in a light blue clothe and the other in dark blue.

"Hamaru…" a whisper came. Bunny looked at the baby in light blue.

"You want to name him after your father, Bunny?" Kin asked he liked the name and it would be in memory of her father who had pasted away, on Bunny's forth month of pregnancy.

"Yes, his name should be Hamaru…" she said and Kin soundly agreed. Walking over to his wife he picked up the new born child named Hamaru, and gave a warm smile.

"What about the other?" Bardock asked. He had not spoken the whole time until that moment. They had figured he was just in an awkward stage due to his own wife's harsh delivery.

Bunny picked up the child in dark blue. She looked at him. He was the first one born and he was bigger. His white blonde hair almost appeared white or silver against his small scalp. He had only cried once since his short life. He was so humble for such a baby to be.

"Sullivan." Rosi said looking at him.

"Yes, it sounds beautiful, what is it?" Bunny asked.

"Irish, my grandmother lived their. She said that a great guardian lived their and watched over the land of Ireland." she said staring at the babe's. She felt a great longing stir within her and would not be content without a child of her own.

"Yes, Sullivan and Hamaru Brief's. Welcome to the world."

* * *

_**Next Time: **__How can they live with all the changes…someone is promoted and don't tell me there's going to be another baby _

_Parental Saga: When We Knew_

**A/N: **Wow, now that was a doozy. I hope you enjoy it because I really worked my booty of on that one. School is now out and I'm not going back to it. So, I'm going to hopefully have some time to write. I will be busy with online classes and college courses…the life of being young…well…PLEASE review!

* * *

_**Thank You**_

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
